Genghis Khan and I
by awesomeboy8888
Summary: This is a parody of modern fanfiction. It's about Genghis Khan liberating the world. It features an assortment of characters including: Rey from Star Wars, Deadpool, Mad Max, Gandhi, and more.
My name is Ben. The prophecy always said that one day Genghis Khan would return and all those who stayed true and loyal would be rewarded. Little did we know it would be like this. Over the years the great ones gave us followers through revelation more details of when it would happen, we discovered that in the second year of the regain of Drumpf it would happen. But as the year went on, some of us lost hope. We wondered why he hadn't shown or even given us a sign, but now we now, he was waiting.

Chapter One: September 21, 2018

I was at my house, I had just turned eighteen. For all my life I had followed the teaching of Genghis Khan, I had payed close attention to the messages of the great ones. My friends laughed at me. But I knew they were jealous of my close relationship I had with my inner Khan. It was the second year of the regain of Donald Drumpf in the white house. The great ones said he would come, but the year was already half over and since he hadn't shown up yet we were losing comrades fast.

I heard a sound of thunder coming down fast from the street, I looked outside and saw hundreds of horsemen stampeding down the street, carrying fiery bows and spears. They pulled up infront of my house as I walked out the door, and there he was; in all his glory, Genghis Khan the great. He stood on a chariot of gold and fire, then he looked into my eyes, smiled and then he said:

"Come here, young Ben of the land of Utah. Come here, for you are my most noble and loyal follower. You and me will ride together on this chariot of flame for you are second to no man."

"Second to no man but you my fearless leader." I said, humbled in the face of true greatness.

"Come young Ben, let us ride to the white house, and begin our quest to unite the world!" He yelled proudly.

I stepped onto the chariot, I felt a surge of power flow through my veins. He looked into my eyes and handed me a sword made of red gold.

"It's called bloodstone," He said, "It's the lightest, yet hardest metal to be invented in the realm where I have risen from."

I examined the blade. It was as sharp as a katana and as light as a lightsaber. It glew red yet looked like someone built it out of gold and put a red finish on it. The handle was made of red leather, and the hilt was made of a golden iron. Genghis looked ahead, and said:

"Do you want to pick anyone up, before we go?"

"Yes, I know one worthy soul, but he's lost and confused. But I feel if we could show him the ways of the Khan and he would join us." I plead.

"If you trust him, then so do I."

We stopped by at my friend garret's house and Genghis and I walked up to the front door and knocked. Garret opened the door and looked confused.

"Hey ummmm, what's going on here? And who is that?" Garret said.

"I am Genghis Khan the all-mighty! And Ben told me you are worth saving, Are you?!"

"It was all true! Forgive me Genghis, I was confused and worshiped false ideals, like the flying spaghetti monster." Garret prayed.

"You worshiped the flying spaghetti monster? He's real to, Me and him are good friends. I guess if you worshiped him, then you can ride with us to hunt and kill the tyrant Donald J Drumpf, I will give you a horse but you must bring your own weapon."

"Thank you mercyfull Khan. I will grab my katana." Garret thanked.

Garret grabbed some balls and saddled up, As Genghis told his armies to ride east, to Washington.

Chapter two: America is liberated once again

As we closed in on Washington, Drumpfs super ultra flying force surrounded the White House. The air was thick with a deep fog. Then as we got it attack formation, so did the helicopters. The White House was at the end of the road we were on, with all the attack helicopters in front guarding the dictator. The air was so thick with tension, it could be cut with a blade. As we stared straight ahead we saw Drumpf looking out a window. Then me and genghis raised our swords and yelled:

"CHARGE!"

The horses stomped across the cobblestone road, the sound was like neverending thunder ringing throughout the city. We heard the miniguns on the attack helicopters start spinning up, but we rode faster than ever. We saw the bullets fly through the air, but we rode faster than ever. We saw the sparks fly off the stone street, but we rode faster than ever. We saw our comrades fall, but we did not hear them scream, for they made no sound for they were not afraid, so we rode faster than ever. We got close enough to the helicopters, so the men and women of battle started to throw their fiery spears and shoot their fiery arrows at the gunships. The spears pierced through the hulls and windows, like a knife through butter. All the super ultra flying force helicopters were dropping out of the air. Garret charged the front gate outside the white house where three guards defended. He cut off the head of all three guards. Genghis then kicked down the gate and Genghis, Garret, and I left the men and women to fight the helicopters while we made sure Drumpf went nowhere. I threw open the door to the white house and saw ten men with rifles at the ready standing on a white staircase and before they could even take it off safety Genghis threw a grenade at them and dyed the white steps red. We charged up the steps and ran into a hallway. Three guards were waiting for us and Genghis threw one out a window as I cut one man's arms off and decapitate the other one. We turned around and saw a man about to shoot us but right as his finger was about to squeeze the trigger, Garret threw his katana straight threw the man's eye, out of the back of his head, pinning him to the wall. Blood spewed out everywhere. Garret walked up, and pulled his blood drenched sword out of the man's eye, the man's body shrunk down to the floor.

"You have saved mine and Ben's life, you shall now be known as General Garret the attentive."

"Thank you sir." Garret said.

"No thank you, son." Genghis said.

Garret kicked down the door of the oval office. Then we saw Donald Drumpf holding a gun and he shot Garret in the heart!

"NOOOOO!" I yelled as Donald jumped out the window and ran to Drumpf force one.

I held garret in my arms as blood rushed down his shirt and out of his mouth. Genghis stood above me and stared at garret.

"No, no Garret don't die on me, not now dammit, we almost have him. We've come too far by Spaghetti monster." I try to comfort him

"Tell my wife I love her very much," He says faintly.

"SHE KNOWS, wait you don't have a wife."

"F*ck, well ahhh, *coughs up blood* tell Andie I always loved her, and I fought for her."

"No, I won't do it dammit! I won't do it because you're going to tell her! You're gonna tell her!" I start to cry.

"Ben, we both know I'm not going to make it, we did come so far, and because of that I want you to, I NEED you to get 'em, get 'em for me. And take my katana."

"Genghis, get an ambulance ready outside, I'm going to carry garret."

I carry garret outside, they load him up on to a stretcher and get him connected to all the equipment. As the ambulance starts to drive away with the back doors still open, I see garret flatline as they shut the doors…

Chapter Three: Revenge comes fast by plane

Genghis Khan and I ride down the runway as Drumpf force one gets ready for take off with Drumpf aboard. We see him making faces at us as he climbs aboard the plane. The door shuts and the plane starts moving. We push the chariots horses as hard as we can as the plane starts accelerating down the runway. Genghis hands me the rope thing as he pulls out a bow and arrow. He dips the tip of the arrow in gasoline and lights it on fire, then he draws back the bow and releases. The arrow flies through the air and it pierces the hull of the plane. The plane starts to fly and Genghis jumps forward and grabs the plane with his feet held firm on the ground. The pavement beneath him breaks and cracks as the plane drags him across the runway, but he keeps the plane low.

"Shoot the engine now Ben!" He yells.

I grab his bow and I Trust the horses to ride straight. I grab an explosive arrow from the quiver. I place it in the bow, I pull back the string and let go. The arrow glides through the air and hits the third out four engines, the back blows off and it flies toward me as I stir the horses left to dodge it. Smoke comes out and the plane slows down. Genghis works his way up the side of the plane and rips metal off of it, effectively tearing it apart. But then the driver flips on the turbo gas.

The plane darts away and Genghis loses his grip. I slow down the horse and pull up next to Genghis as the plane rises higher and higher into the air. Genghis walks up to the chariot and pulls out a sniper rifle (A CHEYTAC M200 INTERVENTION). He aims through the scope and fires at the fourth engine, destroying both engines on the right wing. The plane comes barreling down to the ground, and crashes, smoke rises from the debris. We ride to the wreckage to find total devastation and Donald Drumpf crawling away from the mess, leaving a blood trail behind him. Genghis hands me a crossbow and nods. I walk up to Donald Drumpf.

"Wait wait wait, we could team up, you know. Build walls together, work together, I'd be Huge!" Donald begs for his life.

"This is for garret, Bitch!" I say.

"No wait, we could be H-" He is interrupted mid sentence. Interrupted by an arrow piercing his skull threw his ear and exiting the back of his skull and entering the pavement.

Blood dips down the shaft of the arrow, eventually making its way down to the pavement. Genghis walks up and grabs Donalds legs and pulls really hard separating him at the neck. Then he pulls Donalds pants down, grabs Donalds head, and sticks it up Donalds own ass. We left him there on the runway. Decomposes there to this day.

We returned home as heroes. Genghis Khan was elected President, just as the prophecy foretold. And also just as the prophecy foretold, his most loyal follower gets to be Vice President, AKA me. Genghis enchanted Garrets katana for me, so that it would be sharper and lighter than my old blade. Garret was buried on a Sunday. Everyone in the war party showed up, even President Khan, everyone except me. I was to weak to go to the funeral.

Chapter four: The battles of the great wall and Columbia

The prophecy foretold of world peace, and since the world was not at peace yet we knew we had to keep fighting. We knew we had to first take mexico, but america was not ready to fight this kind of war; So we politely asked Canada to become a state and they said yes. So with the armies of America, Canada and Khan we marched to Drumpf's wall.

Our armies surrounded the wall, with the drug cartel and the mexican army on the other side. It started to rain, as our men placed dynamite along the wall. We all took cover as they lit the fuse, the sparks ran all the way to the explosive then, *BANG*! Rubble and stone flew in every direction, we caught the enemy by surprise and charged it. The Americans shot the guns, the Canadians said sorry as they punched the shit out of the cartel, and the horsemen hurled spears at the mexicans. All while I sliced up all my foes while Genghis clobbered them with a club. I cut the leg off of a cartel member, then punched a Mexican in the face and stabbed in the gut while chaos abounded around me. I saw President Khan throw a man into three men then pull a spear out of a corpse and use it to turn the four men into a kebab. As I sliced the head off of a mexican I look off into the distance and see a women with a blue lightsaber stab a man through the chest. She looks up at me. She forces a man into the air and throws him at the wall.

She walks up to me in the middle of battle.

"I'm Rey." She says.

We killed the entire mexican army and mexican drug cartel. We were both so turned on when it was done that Rey and I ran into the nearest empty tent. *Warning extremely graphic lovey dovey scene follows* She pushes me up against a wall, I love it when a women knows how to take control. She puts her hands on the wall, one on each side of me, only less than inch of clearance between us, she's trapped me there, but I love it. I have nowhere to run as she pecks my upper lip, forcing me to grin as she giggles. Our eyes our locked as she slowly starts to kneel down, she gently places her hands on the ground next to my feet, but she never breaks eye contact. She runs her hand up my pant legs, and when she reaches the top she *PORTIONS OF THIS SCENE HAVE BEEN CENSORED DUE TO IT CONTENT BEING ILLEGAL TO DISCUSS IN DETAIL IN MOST STATES* as I start to breathe *CENSORED* as she begins to *CENSORED* herself while doing a *CENSORED CENSORED*. She gestures me to *CENSORED CENSORED* the bed. She climbs on top of *CENSORED* and I begin to intimately *CENSORED*her cheek and caress her *CENSORED* *CENSORED*. Then she *CENSORED CENSORED* her *CENSORED* and *CENSORED* *CENSORED* *CENSORED* Lightsaber. *CENSORED* *CENSORED* *CENSORED* lightsaber and *CENSORED* to *CENSORED* it *CENSORED* of *CENSORED* *CENSORED* *CENSORED* *CENSORED*. She *CENSORED* to *CENSORED*.

"I *CENSORED* *CENSORED* *CENSORED*!" She says.

She *CENSORED* *CENSORED* *CENSORED* the *CENSORED*.

Afterward we laid on the bed underneath the covers.

"That was wonderful Ben, how did you get so good at it?" She asked.

"A Lot of practice, I use to go for hours of just practicing." I said.

And then a man walked in and said,

"Sir, it is time to march through Guatemala, Honduras, Nicaragua, Costa Rica, and Panama to Colombia." The soldier stood there blushing at what he walked in on.

"Thank you for the report, but tell me how long have we been in here?" Rey asked.

"Four hours miss. May I asked what you were doing?" The man asked.

"Playing poker, and she kept winning." I said.

"No, you're the master, I don't think I won a single round."She declared.

We both stood up. I clean up the cards, as Rey picks up her lightsaber and winks at me and tells me she will be waiting for me at Colombia. SI run into Genghis Khan and tell him we need to leave as soon as possible. He asks why the hurry, I tell him there's no time to explain. o we load up the horses and set off south. As we rode through central america, we liberated more and more countries from the control of evil men, and gained more and more allies. Our army grew to five million strong, and we needed all the numbers we could get, because in Columbia, the armies of Columbia, Venezuela, Ecuador, Guyana, Suriname, and French Guiana were all prepared for all out war. They had attack helicopters, fighter jets, heavy artillery, and armored tanks.

We lined up our armies along the Magdalena river, our troops on the north side, theirs on the south. Me and Genghis were in front with Rey standing beside me. The three of us locked eyes with the generals of the opposing armies. The colombian general and I locked eyes, He looked straight at me as he flipped me off and mouthed the words 'F*ck you'. So I yelled:

"NO, F*CK YOU! CHAAAAARGE!" The horses stomped through the water toward the enemy. The enemy started firing their assault rifles and sniper rifles at our men, fighter jets darted over us dropping their cargo. When the bombs hits the ground near us, explosive thunder shocks shake the earth, causing gore to fly through the air, splattering blood on our faces. Our soldiers clash in the middle, cutting the river in two, they smash each others faces in. They the limbs of the enemy off. They fought like warrior poets. I saw a man cut the head off an enemy with a sword and then use the head as a club to beat another man to death. He then stabbed a man through the gut and instead of pulling his sword out, he used the man as a shield to run up to one one the commanders, while his human shield caught all the stray bullets. His sword pierced the chest of the commander, he finally withdrew his weapon from the body's, causing them to fall to the ground. A helicopter began to fly up from its hiding behind the tree lines. But before it could start firing, Rey forced it down to the ground, exploding and killing at least thirty men. She threw her lightsaber at man, and ran up to the frontline, and as she forced back her weapon she cracked the neck of a colombian and when she got her weapon back, with one slash, she cut three enemies in half. Genghis raced forward on his horse and stabbed a man with a spear. He picked up the gun of a fallen soldier, and started firing at the Columbian general. Bullets went through his gut like his gut was made of butter. Blood gushed out of the general's wounds, as the bullets tore him in two. A awful man sneaks up behind Genghis and was about to shoot him when I slice the man's head with Garrets katana. A circle of men gathers around Rey, Genghis, and I. I wield Garrets Katana, Genghis holds a iron club, and Rey her lightsaber. The enemy circles us and outnumbers us eighty to one, but we fought anyway. Genghis ripped their bodies apart with his mighty fists, and smashed in their heads with his club. Rey forced their guns and weapons out of their hands and used them against themselves, as she cut them limb from limb. I cut them apart as fast and precisely as physically possible. Our men and woman shot down the helicopters down with RPGs. As for the jets, well we had the United States air force. We shot the jets down with guided missiles fired by guided men. By the end of the day, there was a pile of bodies around Genghis, Rey, and I. I had been shot four times, Rey two times, and Genghis thirty-one times. We all made fast recoveries within days.

Needless to say, we won the battle, and likewise, all the countries it contained. As for the man who clobbered a man to death with a human head. I asked him who he was, and he told me. He is Soldier Steve Savage.

Chapter five: Steve Savage: The Ultimate Killer

"My name is General Steve Savage." He tells me.

"What makes you qualified to be a general?" I ask.

"I am considered the deadliest non-supernatural man alive by 23 different countries. I can kill a man in 12 different ways while wearing handcuffs on my arms, legs, and head. I am trained in over one hundred martial arts. I am a member of the French Foreign Legion, and a former member of MARSOC, the US army rangers, U.S. army special forces, 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment - Delta, and most recently, The Navy Seals. I am Fluent in over 50 languages. I left the Seals to be trained by a former British SAS commando for over a year. I then joined the NCS, and became the most renowned core collector ever. I have 1028 confirmed kills. I was trained on how to use a Scottish Claymore, a longbow, and how to play the bagpipes by the Ghost of Jack Churchill. As matter of fact, ten percent of my confirmed kills are with my sword. I was trained by the ghost of Simo Hayha, the white death, on how to use a sniper rifle. I killed so many terrorists, whenever they hear I'm coming, they surrender. In the 2016 presidential election, I won my state's electoral college, and wasn't even running. I trained with chuck norris on hand to hand combat. Big Boss taught me CQC. I killed Batman, because he was cheating at poker. I beat The most interesting man in the world, in an interesting story contest. I once died on purpose, so I could fight Bruce Lee. Since it was so peaceful and boring in Heaven, I got the Flying Spaghetti Monster to bust me out while Jesus wasn't looking. I also won the fight. Then I killed an innocent Bartender, so I could die and go to Hell. Then when I was there I kicked Satan in the balls and fought my way outta Hell. Then I swung by Heaven I busted the guy I killed out and told him why I killed him. He was cool with it. I get free drinks at his bar now." He said.

"You kicked Satan in the balls?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Hell yeah!" I said as we high fived.

"Shit dude, Your a commander now."

"Thank you sir."

"No, we're on a first name basis now, call me Ben."

"My friends call me Savage."

"Ok, Savage."

Once Syria heard about Savage joining, they surrendered. Savage left for a day anyway and came back with the head of the former head of ISIS, Abu Bakr al-Baghdadi. ISIS disbanded after that.

Chapter six: Old friends unite in Brazil

Savage, Rey, President Khan, Gandhi, and I decided that Brazil was the key to the rest of South America. Oh yeah I forgot to mention Gandhi showed up. But anyway, as we rode to the Brazilian border, Gandhi told me the meaning of life as he polished his 44 magnum. It was pretty cool. We received word that, in an effort to stop us, Brazil had drafted half of their entire country into their army. So when we got to the border, 100 million combat ready men stood waiting to kick the shit out of us.

Gandhi prepared his mind, Genghis whipped it out (his club), Rey channeled Yoda, Savage warmed up his bag pipes, and I drew Garret's katana. Savage had been training an elite group of battle hardened commandos to use Claymores, they were called the Savage sixteen, although there was fifteen. Savage struck the first note on his pipes, our men got into their battle stances. Then he started playing…

Our men charged the field, they screamed as they did so, men began shooting on both sides. The battle was so big, even from the middle you couldn't see the whole thing. Savage played his bagpipes till he was shot in the arm by a brazilian.

"WHO DID THAT!" Savage yelled and stared at the man. I saw look on the Brazilian's face when he realized who he just shot. It was like he shat his pants so hard it knocked the wind out of him. Savage began to run at the Brazilian, the Brazilian struggled to get through the crowd of other brazilians. Savage stopped running, grabbed his Claymore by the blade, and threw it like a spear right through all the brazilians, and it didn't stop till it hit 'The Brazilian'. Savage walked up and pulled his blade out of the skull of his victim, and then went to town on the entire brazilian army.

Genghis stood on top of a hill throwing spears at the enemy from a distance. Whenever an enemy had the balls to run up the hill and face him alone, Genghis would complement them on the massive size of their balls, then rip them off. After a while they stopped trying.

Rey and I fought with the Savage Sixteen. We slashed our way through the middle and split the battlefield in two. We were destroying the enemy, but then without warning, a bullet went straight Reys heart. She began to fall but I caught her, she laid in my arms.

"No Rey! Not you too dammit!" I Screamed in anger. "I don't have the strength to go through this kind of pain again!"

"Ben, listen closely," she said faint of breath, "Whoever shot that bullet, was so unpredictable, not even the force could sense him."

"No, please stay with me Rey! Oh shit."

I gently lay Rey onto the ground, then I look over to see who shot her and I see a man in a red mask staring at me down the barrels of two desert eagles. He lowers his guns. Looks at me and says:

"As if this fan fiction didn't have enough characters in it?"

Chapter seven: I fight the unkillable man

"What the f*ck Deadpool? We went to highschool together! Now you kill my girl!" I yell furiously as I bring my katana close to my face.

"Hey it's not my fault. Blame the writer for thinking the only way to top the last fight scene was to bring me in it and kill off a main character!" He says, clearly demonstrating how insane he really is.

"Who the f*ck is this 'writer', and what the f*ck are you talking about!?" I ask angrily.

"Some nerd named Ben, Hi Ben!" He says as he waves at no one.

"You know what, I don't even care. I'm too busy trying to figure out whats the most painful way to kill a man with a man with a katana!" I yell.

"Oh, we're gonna fight, ok bring it pansy!" Deadpool says.

"I'm going to chop you're motherf***ing skull in half!" I say.

"Jesus, You're f*cking cursing more than me! You must be f*cking pissed." Deadpool joked in poor taste as all ways.

"I loved her!"

"Ooooh, a bit late to use the L word…"

I run at Deadpool and slash downward. He whips out a katana and fights back.

"Oh cool, it's been awhile since I had a good katana fight," Deadpool says.

We clash swords again and again. No matter how hard I hit he blocks every strike. I try to stab but he swipes my blade away and then punches me in the face, blood flies out of my mouth. I kick his balls.

"Ahh, shit! Cheap shot dick-eater!" He yells in pain.

"It was cheap to kill my girl, you bastard! Once you kill a man's dog or girl all bets are off." I argue.

We resume the fight, his blade skims my arm leaving a small trail of blood on it. I am being drenched in sweat. I feel weak for a second and Deadpool smashes down and I fall to the ground. He then grabs me by the balls and throws me about ten feet. I stagger up and he whips out his desert eagle to finish me off, but before he pulls the trigger I throw my katana and it knocks the gun out of his hand, then I run up and roundhouse kick him in the face. I pick up my katana while he's falling and while falling he raises his middle finger at me, so I cut it off. When he lands he looks and realises what I just did.

"How dare you! That was my favorite finger!" Deadpool says. He goes apeshit. He charges at me screaming in japanese. I don't know what he's saying but I know that it's offensive. He knocks me on the ground, and put his blade to my throat.  
"The only reason, I'm letting you live, is that the writer is forcing me to."

Deadpool began to walk away. He didn't look back.

We won the battle and liberated Brazil and in the process kill half of it population. Rey was buried next to Garret, and once again, everyone showed up, even Deadpool, everyone except me.

Chapter eight: I smoke weed with Snoop Dogg

After we captured Brazil the rest of South America joined us. We asked Deadpool if he wanted to join, but he said no because he was 'gonna be looking' for the poon'. While he went to go do that the leaders and I convened about the possibilities of further conquest. Gandhi said we should take North Korea, But since we needed planes to fly our armies over there, I enlisted Deadpool's help and he did not disappoint.

Deadpool hired Snoop Dogg and his fleet of private jets to carry our armies across the ocean to the north korean border. But since I was late to the airport I hired an Uber to take me over to Snoop's airport. So the Uber arrives and who was driving the car? Mad Max! I asked him if wanted to join and he said yes. I arrive at the airport and outside a plane I see Snoop Dogg.

"Hey Snoop! How are you!" I yell at him.

"I'm doing quite sexy man, how are you doing man?" Snoop says.

"Shit man, you know I'm doing just fine." I tell him.

"Oh, dude. Sorry 'bout your girl and all. Can't believe Deadpool would do that."

"Man, you can't blame him, he didn't know and besides he hooked me up with you."

"Yeah, but I wasn't even gonna do it because of that until he told me it was for you." Snoop said.

"Oh well it's cool now. BUT LETS PARTY!"

We go into the planes and they take off and fly through the air. There was alot of them, I'm talking thousands. Me and all the top players (Genghis, Savage, Mad Max, Gandhi) were in the deluxe plane with Snoop. We partied like no other before. Jordan Belfort was there and he brought all the drugs. Him and I did some quaaludes. And once those wore off I smoked weed with Snoop Dogg. It was epic, Slo-mo epic even. At one point Savage took a couple of stewardesses into the back to show them his sword. And in every plane this happened, it was a giant moral booster for everyone.

Everyone was at not only at their most primal, but their most happy. Savage snorted enough Cocaine to sedate a school bus of twelve year olds. Khan enjoyed the female company…. A Lot… and some at the same time. Dr. Dre was the DJ, which was amazing. It made us not want to ever land for anything other than to buy more gas. And weed. Lots and lots of weed. Snoop Dogg and I smoked metric tons of weed.

But sadly the party ended in South Korea, where we landed. And since we ran out of condoms while on the plane, most of us were going to be parents in nine months so we had to finish conquering the world in the allotted time. We showed up at the border to North Korea and lined up the millions of troops. We had all of our artillery in the back. Little did we know what was waiting on the other side of the border…

Chapter Nine: The final fight for the old ways.

When you reach a certain age, you presume your innocence is gone completely. Then after you kill a man you go deeper and learn you still had something to lose. Then you lose someone you loved, and you go even deeper. I was at the point that made me think I had lost all I could lose when it comes to innocence, but it seems, what me and my men experienced that day, sent us further than anyone else had ever gone. Me and my men, descended into the heart of darkness.

It was a hellish place along the border. The Earth was gray with fog. The concrete wall surrounded the country. We thought we knew what was on the other side of the wall, but we didn't. I prepared the men to fire the artillery on the state. Genghis and I rode on horses back and forth shouting commands at the men and women. Finally it was time to begin, so I ready the men the lay a blanket of fire on the city.

"Ok, ready the artillery to fire and adjust the mortars." I shout.

"READY SIR!" They shout back

"On my command fire!"

"5!"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1! FIR-"

A bomb landed right next to Genghis and I, killing our horses and many men. Mortar fire massacres us. Men lay on the ground in pieces, I am covered in blood as I lie half conscience on the ground. I see communists burst through the busted wall and tramble our fallen men. Genghis and I struggle to get up to fight. Savage runs to the front line to hold back the approaching horde; cutting off limbs and heads, splattering blood everywhere. Gandhi takes out his dual .44 Magnums and joins him; blowing heads and limbs off at close range, causing blood and guts to fly through the air, and turning his white robes red with blood, only some of it was his own. Genghis Khan finally got up and starting crushing the heads of the communists. I got up and went to town cutting up the bodies of the murderers. But no matter how hard we fought, the men overwhelmed out men. So I called in an airstrike to weaken the koreans forces so we could push the line back. The jets flew overhead unloading their deadly cargo on all of the communists. It slowed them down just enough so that we were able to push them back and get on their side of the wall.

My men and I pushed and pushed and fought and fought till we reached the towns which we stormed through, maiming each others bodies with assorted weapons. Some lost limbs, some exploded, others heads blew up. We painted the city streets red, our men went savage on the enemy as they went savage on them. Women dyed their hair blood red, as men earned bloody knuckles. Both side lost hundreds every second. Drone strikes bombarded the towns and woods that we worked through. We killed and killed and killed. There was no end in sight, we just kept firing our guns, and when we ran out of ammo, we threw down our guns and beat the shit out of each other the old fashioned way. We punched, kicked, and threw each other. Breaking fists and bones. The lucky ones had knifes and swords. We started calling in ammo drops to supply us with fresh weaponry.

The battle fatigue was strong with both sides. We cracked in the enemy's head with big rocks one on one. It was a primitive fight we fought. No hot lead piercing through flesh, just knuckles breaking bones, and killing with whatever was close to you in the jungle. The crowds thinned out as we each struggled to run through the jungles and forests. Some hung in trees and dropped down on us. Some attacked with sharpened sticks. It was bloody everywhere. No one had ever seen as much red as we did that day. It got to the point where we just stopped wiping the blood off of our faces because we knew more was about to come on. Twenty- five hours passed, no sleep, no resting, just fighting. Yet it still wasn't over. North Korea just kept calling in new troops to fight. And we just kept cracking their skulls. And they just kept cracking our skulls. Men began to lose hope, and everything. Everywhere friends died in each other's arms. It was like all my comrades were all experiencing what I experienced with garret. Men lost their loves. Women lost their loves. I couldn't help but feel, well, helpless and hopeless. No one thought it would be like this. We thought we had seen it all.

Fist fights covered the jungles in red. We fought like apes. Uniforms were torn across bricks of broken houses in the rural abandoned towns. Constantly people were being thrown off cliffs to land on the gray stones turning them red. Puddles of blood accumulated on the jungle floor, seeping into the roots of the tree turning the veins red. Guns were jammed with gore and had to be clean every hour. Streams of blood formed, flowing down hills, indicating where fight had broke out. Morale was dropping fast.

Savage cut the head off of a man, then his arms, and then stuffed some TNT in that motherf*cker and glued his arms and legs back on with a formula he learned as a navy seal that makes glue out of tree sap and leaves, and ran a fuse out of his ass, lit it and dropped it off a cliff onto a group communists, and blew them all up. And instead of laughing like he normally would, he just stood there. And stared off into the distance. Then he fell to his knees, and his head drifted and looked down at his hands, and realized how much blood and gore he was covered in. And he just started crying. On the jungle floor, Commander Steve Savage, the man that killed Batman and kicked Satan in the balls, cried red tears. Not a single bullet touched Savage, not a single blade sliced his skin, and not a single fist landed a punch, but Steve Savage bleed that fight.

A bullet pierces my skin. Right in the arm. I couldn't tell where it hit because my whole arm was covered in blood. I was alone and had no idea where the enemy was. I looked and I looked for them but another bullet cleaned right through my arm again. I finally spotted him and put a bullet right in his head. No one else was around, so I took out the bullets with my knife. I place some gun powder in my wounds and lit the explosive and it hurt like hell, but it sealed the wound shut.

Mad Max was driving a war rig along a road that ran through the jungles. Before he realises what was going on, a group of angry koreans jumped onto the war rig and blew off the top. The car flipped over and Mad Max hit his head hard. Five Koreans surrounded the Rig, Mad Max loaded his sawed-off, and kicked opened the door, and dived out the side and blasted a korean, then flipped over and shot the other that could hit him. The three on the other side began spraying the metal with led. When they stopped, Mad Max ran at them and hit the first with the butt of his sawed-off, then threw him into the next, then ran up the second man's body, jumped, and landed on the third, and blew his head up with the sawed-off, bursting blood everywhere.

Gandhi was in too deep. He had managed to sneak into Kim Jong Un's personal city. He spied through his circular glasses Kim Jong Un's castle. It was made out of grey brick and looked like a manson made in the 17th century. It was on the side of a active volcano, with all the lava dripping down the side of it, but around Kim's stronghold. Gandhi snuck further into the city. The city itself was populated by slaves. The roads were made of stone and all the buildings of concrete, excluding Kim's buildings. Wherever there wasn't a road or building, the area was thick with vegetation. Only a few buildings had windows, but even the windows had bars . And the few on Kim's personal palace that were made of glass, were made of a thick bullet proof subsistence, with barbed wire all around them. The whole area was surrounded with watch towers and it was all walled off by the most dull and boring concrete. Few people walked the streets, presumably going from one job to the next. This all lead Gandhi to realise that only the royalty and the officers wanted to be here, all the rest were held there against their will.

Gandhi spotted the prison for the POW's, and decided it was a good idea to save some of them. He snuck across the cobblestone path and got to the entrance to the encampment. It was guarded by two guards. He took out two sticks that he had sharpened and threw them like knifes at the guards throats, spraying blood all around them, and killing them instantly. He dragged the bodies into a bush and wiped up the blood a bit to conceal the evidence of what had occurred. Although the blood had already tinted the stone beneath it red.

Gandhi lock picked the door and broke into the camp. It was full of cages, and inside those cages were Gandhi had hoped to see some men to save, he only saw corpses. Cages full of bloody bodies that were full of bullet holes. He saw only one man that was still alive. He ran up to the cage and saw the man. He was wearing a red headband and he had long black hair. The man looked up at Gandhi. Gandhi realised who he was looking at and said:

"Kept you waiting, huh?".

Genghis, Savage, and I lead the charge toward the capital after Gandhi notified us of its position after he rescued John Rambo. Genghis bust down the gates of the city as all the guards in the towers started firing at us from above. The koreans chased us through the city streets. The area was infested with tanks blowing up hordes of men at a time. One of those tanks guarded the entrance to the manson and blasted down all who dared to climb up its steps. Savage started playing his bagpipes to boost moral, as I run up to the tank and jump on top of it with the Katana in one hand and a grenade in the other. I throw open the top of the tank and drop a grenade into it and shut the top and ran like hell was trying to drag me in as the tank combusted with a fiery explosion.

Genghis, Savage, Gandhi, Rambo, and I burst down the doors, and inside, men from an walkway above us inside aimed rifles at us. There must've been at least fifty men in there, but then Rambo pulled out his M60 and yelled and started blowing their heads up with his 7.62 mm bullets. He dragged the stream of death the gun produced across the wall like a water gun. The men cowered behind tables and chairs, but the rounds just went through them anyway. Finally, the room was empty. It was filled with holes. Blood dripped down the walls. It was eerily silent.

We marched down the hallway, and anyone who had the balls to attack us was quickly dealt with from a arrow from Savages longbow. Gandhi kicked down the door to Kim Jong Un's office, drew his .44 Magnum, and said one simple phrase: "F*ck North Korea and f*ck you!". He pulled the trigger and blasted a hole right in Kim's fat little face, but then the unexpected happened.

The bloody crater left in his face started to fill, with flesh. Flesh grew back where a void should have been. Soon his whole face had reformed. His skin turned red and he grew twice his normal size. So he was the size of a normal human being. Fire shot out of his eyes, and he screamed. He began to grow horns. He looked like a fat Hellboy.

"This isn't even my final form!" Yelled Demon Kim. He punched the wall down and jumped onto the volcano and began to climb up it. Genghis ran after him.

"No Genghis! He'll kill you!" I yelled at him.

"Listen Ben, my most loyal follower, Someone has to stop him." Genghis turned around and told me. Genghis climbed up on top of the volcano with Kim standing near the edge charging his power. Kim was growing by the second, fire bursting around him. Genghis stared at him.

"GENGHIS NO! There has to be another way!" I yell.

"One day I will return. But until then, you must lead my followers." Genghis said.

"Genghis, I can't lose you too! First I lost Garret, then I lost Rey! I can't lose you too dammit! I'm not strong enough!"

"You're stronger than you know. And this IS the only way!"

"GEENNGGHHIISSS!" I yell as begin to cry I know what he's about to do.

Genghis screams and runs at kim. Kim shoots red lasers at Genghis to try to stop him, but it doesn't work. Genghis jumps and tackles Kim and they fall through the air and and plummet through the shaft of the volcano. Kim's face begins to melt from the heat.

"RRRRRRRAAHHHHHHHHH" Genghis screams. They hit the lava and drown in the heated red liquid. The volcano seals itself.

"Genghis! No Genghis! Oh sh*t! F*ck! All that I had is gone!", I turn around see my men crying with me, even Savage and Rambo, "No, Not just me, ALL OF US! We all lost everything today. We lost our friends, we lost our innocence, we lost our leader. All we have left is each other. But together we will liberate the world! We may have lost much, yet we have gain each other. And we may be the most blood soaked men on the planet, yet due to that blood soak, we are brothers and sisters in arms TOGETHER! CAN I GET A HELL YEAH!"

"HELL YEAH!" My brothers and sisters yell.

Chapter ten: The bond we held.

President Genghis Khan was buried next to Garret and Rey on a grassy hill with a single tree at the top of it. The entire army showed up to the funeral, but as always, I wasn't strong enough to attend. Savage was in charge of the eulogy, I heard from Gandhi that is was absolutely breathtaking. Not a single men slept that night.

I laid in my bed, awake thinking about what was next. China, Russia, and all the Neo Nazis on the planet had formed an alliance to try to stop us from liberating. 'They are afraid of us,' I thought, 'they should be'. I thought this was what was keeping me up, but then I realised what really was. Something was eating away at me, something important that I had to do.

It was 06:00, I walked through The Graveyard of Fallen Heroes, to the back where only the strongest and bravest go. The sun is just starting to rise over the mountains, the sky is golden. I approach the lone hill with the graves of my three fallen allies. I stand in front of the three graves in my olive drab colored military attire. I realise this is the first time I have seen the graves of my friends, and a single tear forms in my eye. It begins to run down my cheek. I thrust up my hand and salute the graves of The Fallen Heroes. The tear runs down my cheek as I hold my palm to my head. I leave roses for Rey and realise I was no longer a boy, or a man. I had become something else entirely. I think that how even though my brothers and sisters in arms and I had descended deeper into oblivion then anyone else ever had, we were not done yet, and we were only going to go deeper.

The End, until the sequel at least.


End file.
